Summer love story
by Scootter46
Summary: Summer isn't really a season of love, but Link is trying his best at dating Meiling and enjoying friendship with others in Gensokyo!
1. Chapter 1 Preperations

**My summer story will be very interesting. Read on! These are my favorite stories.**

CHPT1

"The first day of summer! It's going to be great! But it's already hot out." Link said getting out of bed and going outside early.

"Uh...why is there snow everywhere?" He said shivering.

"Oh good morning! It was too hot, so I put some snow down!" Cirno said making a snow angel.

"Don't mess with the seasons." Said Link melting the snow.

"I'm not, it's too hot!"

"I have fans going inside, and I was going to make lemonade." As soon as he finished talking Cirno raced inside and sat in front of the larger fans in the living room.

"Ahh...that's better."

"You're really that warm? And it's not even Noon yet, it always warms up because the sun is higher."

"Can I have some lemonade?"

"I have to make it first. I still have to have breakfast." He said making toast and spread jam on it.

"Toast? Just toast?"

"With jam."

"Why not have something else?"

"I don't have eggs for breakfast because I bake with them and hardly buy them, and I have fruit as a snack."

"And if you're asking why I'm wearing a t-shirt, shorts and sandels it's because it's warm enough for that." Link said finishing his toast and getting out the lemons.

"I thought you only had the tunic thing..." Cirno said moving to the kitchen table.

"You thought wrong." Link said cutting the lemons in half and pouring sugar into a pitcher.

"Are you almost done? It's already too hot..."

"I'm done." He said giving her a glass full of lemonade and she quickly drank it.

"Ah...that hit the spot..." Cirno said relaxing in her chair.

"Umm..."

"So what's on the menu today?" Cirno said tilting her chair back from the table.

"I don't know what you're doing, but I know what I'm doing."

"And what're you doing?"

"Going to try to go out with Meiling again."

"Ugh, this again." Cirno said sighing.

"Sure, have no faith in me. My choices." Link said walking to the entrance to his house.

"Don't eat anything in the fridge or drink all the lemonade ok? You can stay in here though." He said leaving.

CHPT1

"Hi Meiling!" Link said jumping down from a tree.

"What do you want?"

"Wanna go on a date tonight?"

"Heck no."

"Come on, please?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Aww...don't be like that! Come on, my treat! Anywhere you want!"

"Anywhere?"

"I didn'-"

"Nope, you said anywhere!"

"I have a bad feeling about this..."

CHPT1

"Hey, how'd it go?" Cirno asked as Link walked in.

"I have a date later, but she said she's taking me to a place...and she won't tell me where..." Link said lying down on the couch.

**Short chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Date

**The date chapter! Read on!**

CHPT2

Link walked up the dirt path to the Scarlet Devil Mansion gate and saw that Meiling wasn't there.

"I'm on time...where is she?" He said standing near the usual spot she sleeps at.

"It's still weird that I don't pick the place but whatever, it may be fun anyways." He said smiling.

"S-Sorry I'm late! You wouldn't believe what I had to do to go on a date with you." Meiling said panting.

"It's fine, it's not like we're breaking a law or anything." Link said chuckling.

"Yeah, now wear this." Meiling said giving Link a blindfold.

"Why?" He said putting it on.

"It's a surprise!" She said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him forwards.

"Ow ow ow! Stop tugging so hard!" Link screamed.

CHPT2

"Alright here we are! You can take off the blind fold now." Meiling said as she pointed to the building.

"A resturant?" Link asked rubbing his arm.

"A grilled steak resturant! They serve the best around here!" She said smiling as they went inside.

"It was your choice..." Link said reluctantly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing...table for two please."

"Alright, come this way." The waiter said as the two sat down.

"I'm surprised, with all the rural land in Gensokyo, this resturant really seems urban..." Link said looking through the menu.

"There are human villages though, more then you'd expect." Meiling opened her menu too.

"I may visit some of those..." Link thought and watched Meiling from the top of the menu.

"Did you select already?" Meiling asked and Link hid his face.

"Yes..." He said in a hushed voice.

"I'm ready too, it seems they're busy tonight though..." She sighed and smiled.

"So, what do you do for fun?"

"I just do anything really, I either bake, Cirno and her friends sometimes come over, I sometimes explore and...I usually practice with my weapons..." Link hit himself on the forehead after saying that last part.

"That's sounds relaxing."

"Most of the stuff I do is fun, but I'm usually stuck with nothing to do." But Link saw that Meiling didn't seem to interested.

"Do you like myseries? For example, things you cannot find out why that happens, or how it got there?"

"Uh, why do you bring this up?"

"I'm not from here obviously, but I still wonder why a group of trees have doors on them and portals inside of them..." Link said trying to describe it a bit more.

"I don't know, I don't go anywhere much..."

"Sounds sad..." Link said with sympathy.

"Yeah...Oh, do you play any instruments?"

"Yes, flutes mostly." Link said sitting back in his chair.

"Can you play something?" Meiling said with an excited look on her face.

"Yeah, maybe after dinner." The two enjoyed their night out and Meiling went back to work.

CHPT2

**Yeah...small story...Read some of my other stories if you want too! Read on!**


End file.
